


I Hate To Wake You...

by lettgo



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: 1930's implied/referenced homophobia, 1930's slang, Bisexual Rosita, Everyone is Queer, F/F, Hopeless gay Nicole, Pan Wynonna, Prohibition, Waverly is a singer in a women only speakeasy, shorty's is a general store by day speakeasy by night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:13:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettgo/pseuds/lettgo
Summary: “I was hoping to get in there,” Nicole said, pointing towards the door to the left of John Henry.“I’m not sure this is your kind of scene.”“What do you mean by that?”“Well it’s the kind of place where men are admitted but not welcome, if you catch my drift.”Nicole thought for a moment, “You mean it’s a lesbian speakeasy,” she whispered, looking around nervously.“It’s a place for women who love women, no labels necessary.”“Oh! Well I love women,” Nicole shouted.Or the speakeasy auNicole moves into an apartment over a speakeasy that's only catered to women. An angel by the of Waverly Earp just happens to be a singer there. Set in the early 1930's
Relationships: Rosita Bustillos/Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 3
Kudos: 78





	I Hate To Wake You...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“Nicole, I’m not really sure this place is safe for… Is that a mouse?” Haley, Nicole’s older sister squealed.

“Don’t blow your wig. I’ll pick up some traps from the general store,” Nicole answered unfazed, as she continued to unpack her small suitcase. 

“You can come stay with Hank and I until you find yourself a place.”

“I have a place,” Nicole said, gesturing around the small room. 

“Lord forgive me but this place is an absolute shit hole.”

That made Nicole laugh. “At eight dollars a month I wouldn't expect anything else.”

__________

Nicole loved her sister but she was relieved when she finally shut the door on the retreating redhead. 

Nicole spent the next hour settling into the small space, it wasn’t much, there was a small bed pushed into the far right corner and a heavy looking armoire shoved in the opposite corner, but it was all hers. 

She’d left the city to pursue her dreams, leaving her mother behind had been tough but she couldn’t stay another day living under her father’s roof. Her father was a mean and strict drunk, he believed women were only good for having babies and doing housework. It was bullshit. Nicole had dreams and marrying some crumb and popping out babies wasn’t hers, she was going to go to college and flip the world on its head. 

Flipping the world on its head would have to until tomorrow, it had been an adventurous day and Nicole was feeling weary, she shut off the small desk lamp and crawled into bed. 

__________

Nicole woke to the sound of tinny music playing from somewhere nearby, the clock on her nightstand read just after midnight, she stuck her head out the window looking for the source of the music, the alleyway was empty except for a man with a thick mustache leaning up against the building taking a drag from a cigar. 

“Hey cowboy, you mind turning down the music?”

The cowboy startled, dropping his cigar before looking up at Nicole, “You sure did give me a fright little lady.”

“Just turn down the music.” 

“Sure thing miss,” the offending cowboy offered, tipping his hat.

Nicole only groaned and shut the window with a slam.

__________

The following night Nicole woke to the same tinny music, and just like the night before the clock read just after midnight. 

“That cowboy is in a world of trouble,” Nicole griped, pulling on her beige trousers and making her way down the fire escape. 

“Why hello there little lady.”

“Stuff it. I’m trying to sleep up there and you’ve got a hop going on inside the general store. Now I won’t ask again, next time I’ll call the fuzz.”

The mustached man raised his hands in defense, “I do apologize ma’am.”

“Don’t call me tha…” Nicole was interrupted by a swinging door to her left.

“Doc you got to get in here we ran out of whiskey and the locals are getting restless,” a leather clad brunette huffed out. “Shit. I didn’t see you there red,” the brunette said, acknowledging Nicole’s presence. 

“This is… I didn’t get her name but she’s the new upstairs tenant I presume.” 

“Whiskey? What’s going on here? You running some kind of gin mill in there?” Nicole asked, pointing to the door the brunette had come out of. 

“What's with all the questions? You a copper or something?” the brunette asked, sizing Nicole up.

“Nonna, Rosita’s got her bat out, things are getting hairy in here,” a second, smaller brunette came rushing out the aforementioned door. 

“Gotta jet Red. Come on Doc,” the brunette said, before disappearing through that damn door. 

Nicole turned and made her way back up to her apartment, where she climbed into bed with the face of a nameless brunette on her mind. 

__________

The next few weeks went by in a blur, Haley gave birth to a beautiful baby girl and Nicole moved into the guest room temporarily to help out. 

“Are you sure you want to go back to the rat nest you call an apartment?” Haley asked, over lunch.

“I’m still paying rent on the place, it makes sense I live there.”

“Hank and I were talking and we would love it if you moved in with us, just until you settle down.”

“Settle down? I don’t want your life. I’m not going to marry some Joe and become a housewife. I’m going to do more for myself. And when I do settle down it won’t be with some Joe, it will be with a woman,” Nicole instantly regretted that last part, she’d always known how she felt about women but she’d never actually said the words aloud to anyone before. 

“I think you should leave,” Haley spit out.

It was late by the time Nicole’s cab pulled up in front of her apartment. She heard the same tinny music playing as she made her way up the stairs. After the day she’d had she could use some sort of entertainment and maybe even a drink, she’d only had alcohol once and it had been terrible. But that had been years ago, her then best friend Shae had snuck some bathtub hooch from her grandfather and they’d climb to the roof of their high school and got tipsy. They’d kissed until they fell into a fit of giggles, the alcohol making their limbs heavy. The following morning Shae had stopped by to tell her they could no longer be friends. Nicole shakes her head of the sad memory. 

Nicole throws on a pair of light brown corduroy pants and a white fancy weave shirt she’d splurged on last Christmas, she tops the outfit off with her brown oxfords and makes her way down the fire escape.

“Looking snazzy there little lady.”

“I told you to stop calling me that.”

“I do apologize but I do not know your name.”

“Nicole. Nicole Haught.”

“Nice to meet you Miss Haught. I’m John Henry, but all my friends call me Doc. Where are you off to at such an hour?”

“I was hoping to get in there,” Nicole said, pointing towards the door to the left of John Henry. 

“I’m not sure this is your kind of scene.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well it’s the kind of place where men are admitted but not welcome, if you catch my drift.”

Nicole thought for a moment, “You mean it’s a lesbian speakeasy,” she whispered, looking around nervously.

“It’s a place for women who love women, no labels necessary.” 

“Oh! Well I love women,” Nicole shouted.

Doc only laughed before ushering her inside.

Nicole had never seen so many women in one place, the space was small but women occupied every inch of it. To her right was a small bar where a beautiful hispanic woman was pouring drinks and in the back was a small stage where the small brunette from the other night was belting her lungs out. Nicole found a seat by the bar and made herself comfortable, she kept her eyes glued to the stage.

“She’s something ain’t she?” 

“Uh. Yea she sure is.”

“I’m Rosita. I’m the bartender and I'm also the genius who makes booze we serve. Your new, I’ve never seen you before.”

“Nicole. Nicole Haught,” Nicole extended her hand for Rosita to take. 

“Well Nicole Haught, you sure are plenty rugged aren’t ya,” Rosita flirted, gripping Nicole’s bicep.

‘Umm…”

“Yo Red, you’ve been here five minutes and you’re already moving in on my dame,” the leather clad brunette said, appearing out of nowhere.

“It’s not like that… I was just…”

“Calm down will ya. I was only joking. Rosita is her own broad. Ain’t that right dollface?” the brunette asked, kissing Rosita lightly on the lips, before disappearing back into the crowd.

“Don’t mind Wynonna, she’s just Wynonna.”

“You two are… together?”

“Sometimes. Wynonna just loves who she loves. Sometimes she’s with me, sometimes she’s with John Henry, sometimes she’s with the both of us at the same time.”

Nicole blushed. She’d only gone all the way with one person before, she couldn’t imagine two at the same time. 

“I got to head back to the bar, come see me when you're ready for a drink.”

Nicole suddenly felt overwhelmed, she stepped outside and took a deep breath.

“Leaving so soon?”

Nicole turned and saw the brunette from the stage.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter Nicole and Waverly meet.
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.
> 
> Also come scream at me on twitter @thelettgo


End file.
